Just one Year
by TheTransfiguredCanary
Summary: It only took a year for everything to change. For different characters to have a different place in the story. But the struggle is all the same. Harry still has to defeat the dark lord. But he's got a new set of allies and a new set of rivals too. Slytherin!Harry. Drarry Later.
1. Prologue

Prologue: 1981

Lily looked down at her son with a smile. Everything had finally come into place. All of her life had converged into this one perfect moment.

"He's beautiful…" James muttered as he brushed the top of the infant's head. "Bloody gorgeous…" Lily smacked his arm on habit.

"For goodness sakes James. He's only a few hours old and you're already going to teach him to curse." Lily admonished. The bespectacled man chuckled and kissed her head then bushed his lip against the shock of his son's hair. A mediwitch came into the room with a smile.

"The birth certificate is ready." she said before handing the framed piece of parchment to James. He read it over with a smile

 **Harry James Potter**

 _Son of James and Lily Potter_

Born

 **July, 31st 1981**

* * *

Rookhood sighed as he walked through the hall of prophecies. Cataloging was the most boring part of the job by far. And the gloves his had to wear made his hands itch for days. He much more enjoyed the experimentation. Especially in spells. Such deliciously viscous minds worked down in spell development. More than a few would be great additions to the Dark Lord's ranks. But it's was always a gamble. You never knew who would try to run for help, and you could only blame so many deaths on 'experiment gone wrong' before people began to take notice. In any case, Rookhood knew he had to take the mundane work in order to reap the full benefits of the entertaining work. Still, it could be worse, at least they hadn't sent some vapid intern to help. That could make any job ten times worse. Still, Augustus began humming a light tune as he stocked the prophecies when suddenly one, in particular, caught his eye. It wasn't a long prophecy, he could tell by the size, but the name on the tag drew his attention immediately:

 **S.P.T** _to_ **A.P.W.B.D**

 _Dark Lord and_

(?)

His blood turned to ice. This was serious. More serious than anything he had ever seen in entire time in the department of mysteries. There was no way he could take the prophecy from the minister. He wasn't even able to touch it with his bare hands. Unless. Augustus slowly removed his glove. It was a long shot but…

* * *

"Well, Fredric. What did Augustus have to tell you so frantically." Voldemort asked in curiosity. The entire incident was steeped in confusion. A young intern found Augustus Rookhood in the hall of prophecies in the department of mysteries. His right glove had been abandoned at his feet and his bare hand showed extensive burns. He was babbling incoherently until suddenly he seemed to regain a modicum of sanity and demanded, oddly enough, for one Fredric Rowle. The man in question was quivering in fright at the knowledge in his head.

"My Lord… the prophecy… the prophecy that Augustus touched… it concerned you… and a child." Rowle said quietly. Voldemort 's brow ridge rose at his tone.

"What child?"

"My Lord… the child… is destined to destroy you." Rowle whispered. Voldemort stiffened and rose from his throne to his full height.

"Tell me everything." Voldemort demanded.

* * *

It was a cold evening. Minerva wasn't just saying that because of what had happened. The chill in the air made her wrinkle her nose. Suddenly all the streetlights along the suburban lane went out and another figure, an elderly man with a long beard to match his hair, joined her.

"Such a tragedy." the man said with a weary tone.

"Indeed." Minerva said as she walked with him down the dark street. "I think this is a terrible idea."

"He has nowhere else to go, Minerva." Albus said sadly

"Any family would take him, Albus! You know that!" Minerva snapped in anger

"But to raise him surrounded by fame. That has never done a child any good." Albus remarked. Minerva sniffed and pursed her lips as the pair arrived at the only light on the street still shining. It glinted off the brass number four seemingly setting it alight.

"Well, where is the child?" Minerva asked.

"Hagrid is fetching him." Albus explained. Minerva rose an eyebrow.

"Is that wise?" the austere woman asked nervously

"I trust him with my life, Minerva." Albus said with a smile as the roar of a motorbike seemed to descend not from down the street but the heavens. Albus frowned. "Is that…"

"Black's motorbike… peculiar." Minerva commented. The pair watched the giant bring over the precious child.

"He's going to be famous." Minerva said quietly. "Every child in our world will know his name."

"Indeed. So here he should stay." Dumbledore said quietly before he lay the child down in the light. Into the blankets he tucked a letter. The trio of witch and wizards watched as the child lay before Minerva cleared her throat and nodded then disappeared with a crack. The giant too nodded before he drove off on the bike once again. Dumbledore sighed and walked down the street a ways. Once he'd taken a few steps he pulled out a strange lighter. With a click of the fuse the street was lit up again. Dumbledore fixed his eyes on the small child lying comfortably in his warm blanket. This poor child had no idea what was to come. Across the world thousands were toasting his name. Across the world a sobbing toddler was being handed to his grandmother. Across the world a spirit slinked across the ground, damning his existence.

"Good luck." Dumbledore said quietly. "Harry Potter."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: 1992

Harry Potter had been stigmatized all his life. From the moment he came to live with the Dursley's he had been punched and prodded by Dudley, his vile older cousin, bossed around by his aunt, and generally disliked by his uncle. For almost a decade he had suffered, the only reprieve coming when Dudley left the primary school just one year ahead of him. Hed moved on to a fancy, expensive, preparatory school. Harry's future lay in a school for criminally inclined boys. For once he didn't even care. But all that changed one afternoon. While shuffling through the mail he saw a thick rough envelope addressed not to the Dursleys, but to him. Careful, making sure Dudley was not watch Harry slipped it into the vent to the cupboard under the stairs, where he slept. Later that night he read the letter. He didn't believe it at first, certain it was some cruel joke of the Dursleys. In fact the more he thought about it the more he was certain that was the case. And so he pushed the letter from his mind and rolled onto his side to sleep.

* * *

Harry moved towards the platform of Kings Cross station reeling. He'd come far from believing that first letter to be a hoax. The last three months had been a blur and he was still trying to figure out what had happened. But somehow he was here. Having spent the whole day shopping in a magical street next to a giant who bought him a pet owl! Now he was looking for a platform called 9¾ if such a place even existed. Yet some part of him still doubted that it was all an elaborate hoax, that the Dursleys would pop out at any moment and reveal that everyone were actors and that it was all a ploy to make him look like a fool. As he walked down the platform of Kings Cross trying to ignore the stares he was getting from all sides from the bight snowy owl on his trolley he spotted an unusual group. A plump woman with flame red hair leading five children like ducks down the platform. Harry's curiosity would be the death of his someday he reasoned as he crept forward to peer at the small group

"Alright, off you go love." the woman said as the tallest boy nodded and rushed forward. Harry watched then gasped silently as the boy disappeared just as his cart would have struck the brick wall. Harry watched the four other children then waited for the woman to follow before he strengthened his resolve and took a leap of faith charging at the wall. He glided through it perfectly and stared in wonder at the train before he glanced at the clock and began rushing to get his things in the baggage car. As he stepped into the cabin he glanced at the platform and felt a slight twinge of jealousy at the all children wishing their parents goodbye. He spotted the large family from earlier and noticed how the youngest boy seemed annoyed at his mother and scoffed.

"He really is foolish isn't he." an airy voice said beside him. Harry glanced over, staring at the blond girl beside him in wonder.

"How did you-"

"I could see your thought on your face, your nose was screaming it." the girl said matter of factly. "my name is Luna by the way. Luna Lovegood. It's very nice to meet you Harry." Harry's face instantly twisted into a grimace.

"ah. Right. Nice to meet you too." Harry said as he self consciously covered his scar with the shock of hair in front of his face

"Do you like pudding?" the girl asked suddenly. Harry blinked a bit

"Uh… yeah? Who doesn't?"

"Oh good! We can be friends then." she said before she smiled a bit and grabbed his arm pulling him down the corridor of the train.

"Whoa! Hey, where are we going?!" Harry asked.

"We're meeting a friend of mine." Luna said before she brought them to a halt and knock on the door to a compartment. Harry instantly recognized the red headed girl as the one trailing behind the long line of boys at the entrance, including the boy who did not appreciate his mother's farewell.

"Hi Lu! Who's this?" the girl asked with a slight smile.

"Hello Ginny, this is Harry. He likes pudding." Luna said before she sat down across from the girl with a dreamy smile.

"Hi Harry, I'm Ginny, oh and this is Colin." Ginny said gesturing to the mousey looking boy next to her. "He couldn't find an empty compartment."

"Hi. I'm Harry… is that a camera?" Harry said hoping to draw attention away from himself.

"Uh, yeah… I'm still kinda certain this is all a dream… I want photographic evidence yeah know." Colin said before he pulled his camera out fully

"Tell me about it." Harry said quietly before suddenly the train jerked forward. The four all exchanged weary glances before smiles slowly bloomed over their faces.

"Here hoping this year is loads of fun." Ginny said sheepishly.

"Yeah… and maybe I can figure out how to make my pictures move! Professor McGonagall showed off a moving picture when she came to explain things to my parents… my parents don't have magic you see. It was all kinda shocking for them when a great big owl flew into our kitchen." Colin told as he chuckled a bit

"My dad is obsessed with muggles… bit embarrassing really." Ginny admitted with a wince.

"My aunt and uncle don't really understand magic either." Harry explain vaguely.

"I just have my dad. He's the editor of a wizard magazine." Luna said with a smile.

"Wizards have magazines?" Colin asked, riding on the same train of thought as Harry. With that Luna began on a long spiel about magazine editing and issues of her dad's magazine The Quibbler. the more Harry heard about it the more he realized it was like one of those 'quack newsletters' uncle Vernon was always talking about. But Luna didn't seem to care that Colin's eyes had long since taken on a glazed quality or that Ginny was looking at the scenery. Suddenly there was a startling knock on the door. The four looked over as an ancient woman smiled at them.

"Anything from the trolley dears? We've got licorice wands, chocolate frogs, pumpkin pasties?" Harry looked around and noticed that Colin and Ginny both seemed to flinch with each new candy listed while Luna was respectfully keeping her mouth shut. Harry thought about this then smiled and stood.

"We'll take one of everything please." he said before brandishing a handful of gold. Colin's mouth dropped open while Ginny' eyes suddenly lit up with recognition. Luna just kept on smiling dreamily. As so the four ate the new mound of sweets.

"I never liked licorice much… but this is not half bad." Colin said as chewed on the wand.

"Here Harry, this one doesn't look too bad… thought you never can tell with berties…" Ginny admitted before searching the bag again. Harry nibbled a bit of the red and brown and coughed heavily.

"I think that's either cinnamon or chilly powder… either way it's ghastly." Harry choked before he tossed it into the pile of wrappers accumulating on the floor

"I had one that tasted like rotten fish once." Luna said as she bit into her cauldron cake. Harry and Colin both gagged while Ginny stared at her unimpressed.

"Fred and George figured out a spell to pull all the vomit flavoured ones out and tried to force me to eat them all at once, haven't you noticed that I've been tossing them all out the window?" Ginny said with a harrowed look on her face.

"Your brother sounds more and more like jerks the more you talk about." Colin said worriedly. Ginny laughed.

"Yeah they can be pretty awful, but their family so I guess I'm stuck with them ya know?" Ginny reasoned. The rest of the ride was amicable, the four took turns changing as the sky grew dark.

"So… what do you think Hogwarts is gonna be like?" Colin asked Harry as they waited for the girls to change.

"Honestly. I have no idea." Harry admitted. Part of him hated that. Supposedly both his parent were powerful magic users and he knew nothing about their world. He reasoned he'd have to start studying right away. He wanted to know as much as possible. As the girls opened the compartment and the boys joined them again Ginny was buzzing in her seat.

"Finally… after all this time finally! You have no idea how annoying it is to listen to four people talk about how wonderful Hogwarts is every year when you're not old enough to go yet." Ginny said with a grin.

"I can imagine." Harry said with a smile. Eventually, the train came to a stop and Harry spotted Hagrid amid the sea of students. The boats to cross the lake seemed rickety at first but he and Colin got in them alright when they turned around the corner Harry couldn't stop the rush of air leaving his lungs. Hogwarts was huge! He hoped they gave out maps or something. Slowly the boats reached the little boathouse and all the students stepped out. The small group slowly made their way up the long steps until they steep in front of a very large door. As they stood there waiting an austere-looking woman stepped forwards.

"Greeting all and welcome. My name is Professor McGonagall. I welcome you all to your time here at Hogwarts. Now. in a few short moments you will pass through these doors and be sorted into your house. There are four houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Whilst you are here at Hogwarts you will live and take your classes with your houses. Obeying the rules and performing well in classes will earn you points, while any rule-breaking," at this the woman gave Harry a warning look that he didn't understand making him frown in consternation "will lose you points. The house with the most points at the end of the year wins the house cup." she waited for this message to sink in before she turned around and left them again.

"Oh this is so exciting!" Ginny squealed happily.

"Isn't it though. Tell us are there any more of your Weasley's coming?" a dark-skinned boy asked with a smirk. Ginny frowned and tossed him a dirty look alongside the three new friends.

"Ignore him. Harper Rowle thinks he's a born again god, but from what I've heard he's not very intelligent." Ginny said with a smirk. Harry and Colin snorted a bit and chuckled but Luna began guffawing loudly with laughter causing everyone to turn and stare at her. She sighed contently after a while.

"That was funny." she said airily. Just as she said that McGonagall returned.

"If you'll follow me." she said before she led all the students down the hall to an even bigger door. As she stepped towards it the doors spread wide open and Harry's mouth fell a bit agape. The hall was huge, filled with four massive tables, at the front of the room massive stained glass windows reached up to the ceiling, high above them candles floated casting the whole place in a gorgeous golden glow. The ceiling itself seemed to be made of gorgeous seamless glass showcasing the starry sky above. As they moved down the hall Harry noticed a shabby hat sitting on a stool. McGonagall beckoned them to stop as they reached the stairs leading up to the table where all the teachers were sitting.

"Now!" she called to eth small group "when I call your name you will step forward." she lifted the tattered hat "I will place the sorting hat upon your head, and you will be sorted into your house." a small shaking girl behind Harry heaved a sigh of relief.

"Dad was joking about the dragons… I am going to write him such a letter!" she whispered to the girl beside her.

"Alison, Catrina" the aforementioned girl jumped before making her way up to the front. She sat on the stool and the hat was placed on her head. It was so big that it slipped down over her eyes causing a small snicker to ripple through the hall. After a few minutes, the hat suddenly appeared to have a face again and cried out.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the girl jumped up and walked towards the table where the people were all clapping and smiling at her.

"Creevey, Colin!" McGonagall called. Colin took a deep breath and smiled at Harry before stepping forwards. It only took a few seconds before.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" Harry watched as he followed Catrina and smiled at her. Slowly the names went by. Clara Fitzgibbon walked to Gryffindor with a little spring in her step while Luna skipped happily over to Ravenclaw humming beautiful dreamer dreamily. Anna McFlagen was under that hat for almost five minutes before rushing over to Gryffindor while Morag McNair was placed into Slytherin in almost four seconds. More students went up to the hat and were placed in each of the houses they were meant to go.

"Potter, Harry!" McGonagall cried. Almost instantly a buzzing rang through the hall, like a swarm of bees waiting to strike. Harry took a deep breath and, with an encouraging grin from Ginny stepped forward and sat on the stool. As the hat settled over his eyes the sound of the hall disappeared.

"Hmmmm." a voice whispered in Harry's head making him jump a bit. "You are a tricky one. Loyalty to be sure, even now you hold your new friends dear. A thirst for knowledge oh yes. And bravery in spades. Plus that thirst to prove yourself as something more… oh yes. I can see it now. They will see you on to greatness. And you will be great." Harry suddenly couldn't help thinking of the wand shop describing Voldemort. "What kind of greatness you achieve is entirely up to you Harry Potter, but I think; yes. Better be… SLYTHERIN!" the hat was ripped off of Harry's head rather unceremoniously. McGonagall was gripping it in her hand so hard Harry feared it would rip in two. She was staring at him in shock. Up at the head table the headmaster was staring at him thoughtful stroking his beard. The student were all eerily quiet. Suddenly a small clap rang out. Harry scanned the crowd and saw who it was. Colin was smiling and clapping for him slowly Luna joined him and then Ginny started clapping too. After a few second more hands joined in until all the hall was clapping. Then a few Slytherins started cheering and whistling as Harry walked towards them. Morag looked at him curiously before offering the seat next to hers which he gladly took before he offered her a handshake. After she graciously took it Harry turned his attention back to the sorting. his slight grin turned to a scowl as Harper Rowle sauntered over towards him having just been sorted into Slytherin.

"What a surprise Potter. We'll be dorm mates you know." Harper said holding out his hand

"Lucky me." Harry gripped denying him the shake. Harry turned towards the hat one last time as Ginny stepped forwards and was sorted into Gryffindor as soon as the hat brushed the top of her red hair. Harry caught her eye and noticed a grin blooming on her face. As soon as she sat down she was swarmed by four boys who all shared her freckles and hair as they shook her head and congratulated her. He felt a slight pang in his chest at that when suddenly the hall grew silent and Dumbledore rose to his feet.

"Let the feast. Begin" Dumbledore said as he spread his hands. Suddenly the trays before them were filled with piles upon mountains of glorious food. Harry's mouth started to water before he began piling his plate full of food. Suddenly the empty place in front of him was filled by three boys.

"Hello there." a blond in the middle said, while the two hulking boys beside him began stuffing their faces. "My name is Draco Malfoy. And I think Mr. Potter you and I will have a wonderful relationship."

"I don't even know who you are." Harry said with an unimpressed frown. The blond started to sputter before he laughed.

"Oh, Harry! You have such an excellent sense of humour!"

"Don't. call me Harry." Harry said in annoyance. "We're not friends." Draco's face turned into a snarl.

"Well, you don't have any friends anymore, do you! I noticed your little band on the train. You think Weasley will still be your friend now that you're in Slytherin?! Not likely!" Draco took a breath and straightened his immaculate tie. "Besides. Weasley's aren't the sort of wizards one should associate with. They aren't exactly… polite society." Harry stood up and slammed his hands on the table.

"Never insult my friends again Malfoy!" Harry snapped angrily. The student around them all quieted, including the Ravenclaws behind them. Draco glared at him and stood up himself, straightening his robes with a snap before turning to the two boys that followed him.

"Come along Crabbe, Goyle. Potter obviously has no idea who he's dealing with." with that he walked off, the two boys trailing behind him with plates full of food leaving Harry to his meal.

"You're insane." Morag hissed in his ear.

"Why?" Harry asked as he took a bite.

"That was the Draco Malfoy! His dad is on the board of governors, their one of the most powerful wizarding families in the world! You don't insult them, they insult you and you laugh about it with them!" Morag said quietly. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Ah Morag I don't think you noticed but I'm the most famous wizard in the world. I think I'm allowed to ruffle a few rich people's feathers." Harry said tiredly.

"Well Potter just be careful, you keep making enemies and the world will get very difficult very quickly." Morag said before she continued her meal.

"Thanks for the tip." Harry said before he too went back to eating.

* * *

Harry looked over his time table at breakfast with a raised eyebrow. For today it looked like he had double potions with Gryffindor then transfiguration and charms. He sighed thoughtfully before grabbing a last piece of toast and shoving it in his mouth before collecting his book bag. He was reading 1000 Magical Herbs and Fungi when someone walked up beside him and bumped his shoulder and he coughed and pulled the choking piece of bread out of his mouth.

"Oh my gosh sorry!" Ginny cried worriedly "are you alright? I didn't see you were eating!" Harry looked at her wearily.

"Are you going to do this every Monday?" he asked carefully.

"What? Make you choke? I hope not." Ginny said sheepishly. Harry stopped and looked at her.

"Aren't you going to be keeping our house rivalry alive." Harry offered sarcastically. Ginny suddenly understood and grind.

"Bollocks to house rivalry." Ginny said happily. "You're my friend Harry. I'm not gonna let something silly like the colour of our ties bring us apart." Harry stared at her shocked before Ginny laughed and gave him a hug. Suddenly a dark chorus of boos rang across the hallway.

"Look everyone, Potters got a spotty blood traitor for a girlfriend!" Rowle cried. Harry marched over and clapped him on the head with his textbook.

"Shut it Rowle. She not my girlfriend." Harry growled. Suddenly the class door banged open and Snape stood staring in the doorway. Harry swallowed and straightened up. Snape looked at the small crowd of children and pointed into the room without a word. Everyone took their seats. Ginny dutifully sat next to Harry causing the pair to exchange a smile. The pair knew that from this day forward, nothing would challenge their friendship.

* * *

"All I'm saying is he's barmy." Harry argued as he dropped his books at the base of the tall old tree growing in the transfiguration courtyard and proceeded to climb up the tree.

"He's not that bad." Ginny countered.

"You're in the class with me Gin! You see him! He stares at me for God's sake!" Harry argued triedly.

"To be fair almost everyone stares at you." Luna mentioned. Harry just ground.

"Why don't they take a picture, it lasts longer." a bulb flashed blindingly. "Colin!" the blond was snickering until Ginny thwacked him on the back of the head.

"Ow! Oh, come on he asked didn't he?" Colin reasoned still shaking with mirth.

"We should probably head down to class." Luna reminded Harry quietly.

"Ugh, you're right." Harry groaned quietly. "I think I forgot my dragon hide gloves this morning…"

"Sprout always has spares." Ginny offered as she clamoured down the tree. "Just borrow one of hers!"

"Yeah but the stuff you get from her is always… pre-used." Harry said with a slight whine as he held up the rear of the group coming down the tree.

"You're starting to turn into a stuffy pureblood Harry." Colin remarked with a touch of melancholy.

"Shut it." Harry said with a laugh as he playfully shoved the small Hufflepuff. The group had a small laugh before Harry and Colin waved the girls off and headed towards herbology. As they walked down the halls Harry spotted Professor Snape walking with a purpose down the hall. He eventually stopped in front of the pair and Harry gave Colin a glance. Which the blond understood as continued on his way to class.

"How can I help you, Professor?"

"The loyalty of your friends is rather astounding ." Professor Snape said quietly. Harry smiled.

"Why thank you, sir."

"It's not a compliment Mr. Potter but a warning. Do not take their loyalty for granted." the dark professor said with a cold tone. Harry's face changed.

"I'm sorry Professor but what kind of fool do you think I am?" Harry asked, very straightforward. The potions professor visibly rose an eyebrow.

"Mr. Potter I am not a fool myself. I would never in this lifetime think you one." Snape argued.

"Good. Then you would do well to stop trying to tell me to stop interacting with my friends." Harry said with a smile. Professor Snape visibly repositioned himself in a rare display of shock. "I could see through that a mile away Professor." Harry said with a grin before he walked down the hall feeling rather proud that he had put the ever austere Severus Snape in his place.

* * *

Colin was the first to barge into the portrait of the Hufflepuff common room. The few older years looked at him strangely before his three closest friends rushed in after him. Harry collapsed on the floor and panted heavily.

"My whole life flashed before my eyes." Luna said in a shocked tone. "I haven't discovered enough new species yet." she lamented.

"That is the definition of a dog that hasn't been walked enough." Harry said with his heaving.

"Tell me about it!" Ginny said in agreement.

"Creevey! What's going on!" the Hufflepuff prefect demanded as he loomed over the mousey blond with his hands on his hips.

"Sorry, Luis… it was the closest common room." Colin said wearily. "I wasn't climbing Ravenclaw or Gryffindor tower and Ginny would get lynched if we went down to Harry's."

"I like having a head." Ginny argued, raising her tired arm up

"They wouldn't behead you. Just lop off a few of your fingers… and maybe an arm if Marcus Flint was awake." Harry commented plainly

"Gee thanks, Harry." Ginny said sarcastically

"It's not that I'd let them!" Harry argued. "I just couldn't really stop them either!"

"Who knew taking a detour would almost cost us our lives." Colin said quietly.

"Sounds like a normal day at Hogwarts." Luis said with a shrug before everyone went back to their work allowing the three non-Hufflepuff first years to catch their breaths.

* * *

"This year just keeps getting weirder." Harry commented as he closed the door behind him to the small abandoned classroom where his friends had begun holding late night meetings thanks in part to a strange anonymous Christmas gift from Harry and an interesting charm Luna found in the library.

"First that three-headed dog, then the troll… fiasco. Now, this incident this morning.

"Good thing Professor Snape was there. Or you would have been a pretty impressive stain on the dungeon wall." Colin remarked quietly.

"What I don't understand, and professor Snape agrees with me, is that my potion was perfect. I hadn't made a single mistake. Then professor Quirrell walked in and it almost blew everyone up."

"Whoa… Harry that sound like-" Ginny started.

"It sounds like exactly what you think it sounds like Ginny." Harry said darkly.

"Are you sure that's wise?" Luna said quietly. "Several of the professors already suspect you."

"Not that I've done anything to deserve that. Even Ginny admits that McGonagall has it out to get me, for some reason."

"He's right. Professor McGonagall really does not trust him. She's even told me that I should find other friends."

"You too huh?" Harry commented dryly.

"The difference is I don't know how you can tell what Snape is thinking." Ginny commented suspiciously.

"Talent." Harry said with a smirk. That set the group off into a snicker.

* * *

"I hate Malfoy." Harry complained aside Ginny as the pair trudged through the forbidden forest with an annoyed air.

"He's a conniving little bastard to be sure." Ginny complained. Suddenly a twig snapped beside them. Fang visibly began shaking while Harry patted the scared dog.

"Relax. It's just a twig."

"I think he's more afraid of what made the twig snap." Ginny commented matter of factly despite her own fear.

"It's probably just a… oh right, forbidden forest." Harry suddenly realized. Suddenly the aura of the place shifted and Harry's scar began to feel as though it were splitting open. He doubled over from the sheer pain of it. Ginny panicked as the bushes suddenly erupted into flames before over the ashes stepped a tall man in a black cloak. Fang bolted in terror. Ginny growled and drew her wand on the man bet was blasted off her feet and landed unconscious before she even opened her mouth. Harry stumbled back blindly through the pain when suddenly his ears filled with the sound of hooves. He looked up with tears filled eyes and saw a strange creature kick at the man until he ran back into the shadows of the forest and disappeared.

"Ginny!" Harry cried as his mind was finally unfogged from pain.

"Harry Potter." the creature said pensively. Harry looked up into the human face and gaped. Before him stood a powerful centaur with auburn curly hair. Harry had only heard of centaurs in Greek myths back in primary. He had no idea that they were real. "This forest is a dangerous place. Especially for you."

"Yeah, thanks for the tip." Harry said blandly before he turned back to Ginny who was slowly coming to.

"What was that thing?" she asked with a groan.

"He was a man who had committed the ultimate crime and sacrifice." the centaur said before he stepped aside. The two children took in the sight of brutalized unicorn.

"Oh god was that a vampire?" Ginny asked in horror.

"No." the centaur said blocking the children's vision again. "You see unicorn blood has healing properties. But it comes at a price. To kill a unicorn is already a terrible price of the soul, but to then drink of its blood is another matter. It can grant the drinker life even if they are but hours from death, but that life will be forever scarred and mired with pain."

"Why would someone do that to themselves?" Harry said in slight horror.

"One who is desperate… and perhaps fueled by a single goal in mind." the centaur hinted.

"Oh God Harry." Ginny suddenly said quietly and Harry understood.

"Voldemort."

* * *

"So he's trying to come back?!" Colin said in a slight panic

"Yes." Harry said matter of factly.

"What are we going to do about it?" Ginny asked.

"Well… given the evidence. We know that the philosopher's stone is here in Hogwarts. It's being guarded by Fluffy and likely several other enchantments. Considering that Voldemort has already gotten past the defences at Gringotts it seems very likely that he will attempt to steal it again from Hogwarts. Once he does he'll likely find Harry and kill him."Luna finished plainly.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Lu." Harry argued in annoyance.

"Well Harry. He's a fully trained wizard that killed at least two thousand people. You're a first year with some knowledge of second and third years spells. It'd be a massacre." Luna argued.

"Can we please stop talking about my death!" Harry cried in irritation.

"So What are we going to do?" Colin asked nervously.

"The way forward is obvious." Ginny said matter of factly. "We go down Fluffy's trapdoor and get the stone before Voldemort does."

"Or we alert a Professor and try not to die?" Harry offered.

* * *

"Again Ginny. Why did you suggest McGonagall?" Harry asked as he quietly led the group down the forbidden corridor towards Fuffly's room.

"Because she was the only one available! Or did you not notice how many of the Professors seem to be otherwise occupied." Ginny argued.

"Voldemort's doing no doubt." Luna commented.

"I think she's right." Colin agreed. "It's too suspicious."

"Alright. Luna, Ginny, your up." Harry said as he stood outside the door. The pair nodded and Harry pointed at the door.

"Alohomora." the door swung open but the girls didn't throw their readied potions.

"We're too late!" Colin whispered in a horror. The giant three-headed dog Fluffy was fast asleep.

"Well then." Harry said before he swallowed. "Let's go." and he led the way into the dark room, ready to face his fate. Whatever that may be.

* * *

Harry woke groggily one bright morning. He frowned tiredly at the bright ceiling, so different from the typical dark and slightly damp ceiling of the dungeons and reached out of his glasses. Putting them on and sitting up he spotted a small collection of objects on the bedside table. There was a potions book, a poorly drawn card and a moving picture of himself and his three friends in their usual tree. Harry smiled before looked at the foot of his bead and rolled his eyes.

"Ah. Mr. Potter. I see you have rejoined the conscious world."Professor Dumbledore said with a gentle smile. Harry turned to face the headmaster and looked at him with a touch of warning. He did not trust the man as far as he could throw him.

"Headmaster."

"How are you my boy?" Dumbledore asked politely.

"I'm well thank you. I'm sure you have heard what happened in your absence."

"Yes. quite. Miss Lovegood's letter was most enlightening. It actually caught me on the way back. It was quite apparent when I arrived at the ministry that that was not where I was meant to be." Dumbledore said thoughtfully.

"Indeed. Is the stone protected?" Harry asked quietly.

"In fact. My dear friend Nicholas believed that it was time that it simply should not be at all. He destroyed it himself. Along with his notes on how he created it." Dumbledore explained. Harry took a moment to process this before he nodded.

"Good. Knowledge like that can not fall into the wrong hands."

"Quite right." Dumbledore commented before he looked at the pile of gifts at the foot of the bed. "I see you've gained a large group of admirers."

"I could care less." Harry commented harshly. The elderly man looked at him thoughtfully. "The only gifts that matter are the ones that a sitting on this bedside." the young boy clarified, gesturing to the first from his friends.

"I see you have garnered yourself some fine friends." Dumbledore commented quietly.

"Thank your professor." Harry said with a smile.

"Well. I suspect madam Pomfrey is itching to tend to you. Good day, Harry." Dumbledore said quietly. Harry frowned.

"So I was right." Harry called after the headmaster. The man stopped and turned back to the boy. "He's still alive." the headmaster sighed.

"Yes, my boy. I'm afraid there is evidence that he is."

"Good." Harry said harshly. Dumbledore's face slipped into a slight shock. "It wasn't a very fair fight." Harry explained darkly. "I'd like to show him what I'm truly capable of."

"Have a good day Harry." was all Dumbledore responded with before turning away. Harry watched him go then sighed, his suspicions confirmed. Dumbledore didn't trust him either.

* * *

"What a year." Colin said thoughtfully as he fiddled with his camera sitting once again in the train compartment with his friends.

"Tell me about it. Mum is going to have my head." Ginny whined sadly.

"I think Dumbledore thinks I'm the next Voldemort." Harry sighed.

"He doesn't think you're the next Voldemort. He just doesn't trust you at all." Luna argued. Harry looked at her in annoyance.

"Not helping Lu." Ginny said with a slight chuckle.

"Do you think next year will be this fun?" Colin asked with a smile.

"Oh gosh, I hope not." Ginny whined.

"Agreed." Harry sighed. Suddenly the train lurched forwards on its return journey back to London. Harry leaned out the window and looked up to the wondrous castle and smiled thoughtfully before he went back into the train car and closed the window.

* * *

A/N:

.CraZy: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like it.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-1993

Harry was busily cleaning the breakfast dishes when suddenly the phone rang.

"Dursley residence, Vernon speaking." Uncle Vernon said quietly before his face turned an impressive shape a purple. He turned his beady, slightly bulging, eyes to Harry. "One moment please!" he said harshly before he grabbed Harry by the collar and shook him a bit. "What did you do boy?!"

"I don't know?!" Harry offered in confusion.

"There is a boy on the phone inviting you to his house!" Vernon shouted angrily.

"Oh! Colin!" Harry said suddenly. He had completely forgotten about giving Colin his number. Perhaps it was not his smartest move. "He's a friend from school. He lives in Surrey too. About a mile from here…" Harry explained realizing that his uncle's face when shifting through colours until he was left with a strange yellowish tinge.

"There are freaks like you living in Surrey?" he asked quietly. Harry rolled his eyes.

"He's a muggleborn. His parents are normal. He was just lucky." Harry explained.

"Lucky!" Vernon cried with a scoff. Then he frowned in thought. Harry could tell because Vernon's face always contorted into a show of intense effort when he thought proving to Harry that he was perhaps the least intelligent person he knew, besides of course Crabbe and Goyle who he knew possessed none of their own thoughts and instead did whatever Malfoy told them, like two hulking golems. "Talk to him." Vernon suddenly said. Harry jumped and picked up the receiver that was on hold.

"Hullo?" Harry said nervously watching Vernon, uncertain when the receiver would be ripped out of his hands.

"Harry?" Colin asked

"Hi, Colin. How's your summer been?" Harry asked with a relieved sigh

"It's been good! My mum and dad were wondering if you'd want to come stay for a bit." Colin said happily.

"How long?" Harry asked.

"Mum said a few days, Dad said a week. Honestly, I think we'll figure it out when you get here. Ginny offered to have us over a week before school starts so we could all go shopping for our books together and leave for Hogwarts." Colin commented.

"Weird. I haven't gotten any letters from you guys all summer."

"Yeah, I noticed! I sent you three letters through the post that definitely should have arrived by now."

"Really? I-" Harry began but the deep rumble of uncle Vernon clearing his throat behind him reminded Harry exactly what was happening. "Er. sorry, Colin, I can't really talk right now. You said 2 weeks before...school?"

"Yeah! So can you come?" Colin asked hopefully. Harry turned a fraction to his uncle and waited.

* * *

"Harry!" Ginny cried from her window when the two boys appeared. Colin was emptying his stomach while Arthur Weasley patted his back empathetically.

"Don't you worry. It's a perfectly normal reaction." the balding wizard reassured gently. Finally, Ginny rushed out the door and give both boys a hug despite Colin's slight peakish face. "How have you been?"

"Much better." Colin groaned.

"You'll get used to it eventually." Ginny commented quietly.

"No I won't." the boy insisted. "That was terrible."

"How are you going to handle the Floo?"Ginny asked worriedly.

"Let's not discuss this while he's still nauseous." Harry reasoned. Ginny nodded before she grinned and grabbed both boys by the sleeve and dragged them to the house while her father chuckled indulgently and picked up both boys trunks.

"Mum!" Ginny cried as she pulled the pair into the kitchen. Harry instantly noticed the cluttered yet homely feel of the place. The kitchen smelt glorious. On the far wall, a strange clock was resting. It showed not the time but the location of all the family members. Slowly Arthur's hand ticked from travelling to home. Harry watched as the dishes slowly cleaned themselves before flying into the drying rack.

"Yes, Ginny dear?" Molly Weasley asked as she stepped into the kitchen from presumably the living room. "Oh! Colin and Harry! How wonderful to meet you! Oh my dear you look a little green. Never you worry side along will do that to a person you wait here I'll be back. I'm sure I have a little stomach soother left." Molly said kindly before she patted the small blonds cheek and climbed up the crooked staircase.

"This place…" Harry began.

"Do you like it?" Ginny began nervously

"Like it? It's brilliant!" Harry said happily.

"Ginny have you seen… oh." a voice began from the stairs, dropping into a disgruntled growl at the end. "You're here." Ginny scowled.

"I didn't complain when your friends came over Ron!" Ginny gripped.

"At least my friends weren't slimy snakes." the boy snapped irritably.

"Ronald!" Molly suddenly admonished from behind the teen, her hands placed firmly on her hips. "Harry and Colin are guests! You will show them proper respect!" the boy blushed brightly, the tips of his ears turning a violent pink before he grumbled out a begrudging apology. "Why don't you go de-gnome the garden. You apparently could use it to work off some steam." Molly reasoned. That just made Ron even more annoyed and he flashed Harry a vicious glare before he walked out of the house in a huff.

"Gin, Why are all your brothers terrible?"

"They're not all bad! Bill and Charlie are nice. And the twins are… well not nice but… tolerable." Ginny reasoned before she led the pair up the stairs to a room with two beds. "You get Bill and Charlie's old room. Luna is coming later tonight."

"Thanks, Gin!" Harry said with a smile. Colin just wandered over to the bed and flopped on it with a groan.

"Don't worry Colin. We'll have you snapping photos in no time." Ginny said as knocked on the door to give Colin that promised stomach soother and a cool glass of juice to wash down the taste.

* * *

Harry sat down in the black leather couches with a comforted sigh.

"Hello, Harry! Did you have a good summer?" Morag asked sitting next to him.

"It was alright." Harry said quietly. "I had some trouble at the entrance to platform 9 and three quarters but luckily I was staying with wizards." He said not moving his eyes from where he was watching the common room entrance, lying in wait. Finally, the person for whom he waited stepped through. "What are you playing at Malfoy?" Harry demanded to the blond.

"Whatever are you referring to Potter?" Draco asked smugly.

"Don't smirk at me you git!" Harry snapped angrily as he approached the taller boy. "You sent your house-elf after me, why?" Harry demanded. Draco rose an eyebrow.

"I have no idea what you're referring to." Draco said evenly. Harry stared at him then frowned.

"If you didn't send it who did?" he demanded, crossing his arms in annoyance.

"Well, Potter allow me to educate you. House-elves can only be sent by people who own them. So someone else sent their house-elf and told it to tell you it was mine. You wouldn't be so easy to fool if you weren't surrounding yourself with mudbloods and blood traitors." Draco sneered. Harry saw red. He grabbed the blonds collar and growled menacingly.

"Say that again! Call Colin that sick name one more time! I dare you!" he screamed angrily. The thirteen-year-old had got if possible paler than he already was and clamped his mouth shut. After Harry was certain the teen had absorbed his veiled threat he shoved him away and stormed off to his dorm where Harper had enough intelligence to keep his mouth shut.

* * *

Harry sighed as he walked beside his friends.

"So I guess there really is a curse."

"You could say that again. Through Lockhart might be worse." Ginny complained

"I don't think you can get worse than Voldemort." Colin reasoned.

"True. though Quirrell was only a minion, not the Dark Lord himself." Luna reminded.

"And at least he didn't spend the whole class talking about himself… or use me as some kind of over glorified prop in his own self centere-" Harry's rant was cut off as the group turned the corner and Harry barreled into a young girl. Her books and papers went scattering as she fell to the ground.

"Sorry! We didn't see you!" Ginny cried as the four older students helped gather the fallen school supplies. "

"That's fine I…" the girl trailed off as she stood up and stared. Harry slowly collected the stack of books and papers from his friends and turned to her with a smile.

"Here you go." the girl accepted them robotically still staring " You should be careful. You never know who's around the corner in Hogwarts. Trust us. We know." Harry said with a slight chuckle from his friends. Then he looked down at her crest and smiled. "See you in the common room…"

"Astoria. Astoria Greengrass… it's nice to meet you Harry." she said quietly. A muscle in the boys face jumped.

"Yes. well have a good day." with that, he walked away. After they walked down the hall and turned the corner he groaned. "Every time."

"I don't think she meant it to be offensive Harry." Luna offered.

"She could have at least lied and-" once again Harry was cut off, but this time by an older student that pushed her way past him rudely. "Hey! Watch where you're going!" the girl turned back to him and glared.

"Oh. hello Hermione." Luna said with a gentile smile.

"Lovegood I'm too busy to listen to your crazy conspiracies right now." the girl snapped before she flipped her bushy hair and dashed off. Ginny scoffed.

"Rude."

"She's always like that." Luna said quietly.

"Poor Ravenclaw house. It must suck living with someone like her" Colin said empathetically. Harry laughed a bit before the four followed the rushing girl into the library to work on their latest essay from Lockhart, which surprise surprise was all about him.

* * *

After an hour Harry was tapping his quill on his paper staring at its blank surface completely uninspired. Then he huffed and pushed his chair back.

"I'm gonna go look up stuff about banshees… add some flavour or something." Harry reasoned in frustration. Ginny just continued blowing her quill into the air and Colin yawned while he nodded. Harry walked around the library and looked at a few books before pulling down a couple.

"Pssst." a voice called from behind the shelf. Harry frowned and peeked through and jumped when the round face of an older boy appeared.

"Is Granger still in the library?" the boy whispered worriedly.

"Uh…" Harry began before he poked his head back into the library commons and scanned the room for her noticeable bushy mane. He came back quickly. "No she's gone." the boy visibly slumped in relief before he walked around the shelves to see him better. He was a short Gryffindor not much taller than Harry, but he had a kind face.

"Neville Longbottom, nice to meet you." Neville said holding out a hand.

"Harry Potter." Harry said shaking his hand. Neville blinked

"Oh! I didn't recognize you!" Neville said "very nice to meet you!"

"You didn't recognize me? I thought I was all over the school by now." Harry said with a confused face. Neville shrugged.

"I prefer to keep my head down. Stops Malfoy from noticing me."

"I could see the benefits of that."

"Well, I mean. I thought he was bad in potions. I can't imagine living with him!" Neville said sympathetically.

"You have no idea." Harry said deadpanned. Then he looked back at his table and smiled then turned back to the Gryffindor. "Would you like to join us?"

"Wha… me? join you? Are you serious?" Neville asked amazed. Harry grinned.

"As the plague."

"What plague?!" Neville asked in fear. Harry chuckled.

"It's a muggle expression. It means I'm dead serious. Come on, we could use some help on Lockhart's essay."

"Just pump it full of compliments and he'll give you an O" Neville said deadpanned. Harry laughed loudly startling Colin and Ginny awake the latter yelping and whipping the feather out of her face.

"SHHHHHH!" Madam Pince and half the library occupants hissed in annoyance at the young Gryffindor.

"Hi, guys. This is Neville Longbottom. He just provided me with the best insight into these confounded essays." Harry said with a grin before the two sat at the table and Neville met the rest of Harry's little group.

* * *

"So why were you hiding from Granger anyway?" Harry asked later after rolling up his finished essay. Neville groaned.

"She's my tutor. But she such a bossy nightmare." Neville complained sadly.

"LONGBOTTOM!" Hermione suddenly shrieked from the library door.

"SSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" everyone but the occupants of Harry's table shushed angrily. The girl stepped back then took a deep breath before marching over to the quaking boy angrily.

"I have been looking for you everywhere!" Hermione hissed before she dug her hand into the boy's arm and started dragging him away. "We need to work on your astronomy and potions and now we're behind schedule!" Hermione said before she dragged the boy out. Harry and the rest ran after the pair.

"Uh bye, Neville! We'll see you later!" Harry cried from the end of the hall

"Yeah, Harry! See ya later!" Neville called hopelessly before the girl dragged him around the corner and he disappeared from view.

"Better him than me." Ginny said with a wince. Harry chuckled a bit.

"Tell me about it."

* * *

Harry groaned as he stretched out his neck.

"Note to self. Never get another detention." he muttered before he shook out his sore hand. It had taken much longer to escape then Harry had predicted. Lockhart was awful company even if he wasn't being condescending. But Harry didn't even deserve this detention! Lockhart had assigned it to him so he could pass on his 'wisdom'. So Harry had purposely ruined most of Lockhart's fan mail in order to escape. But the bloody bufoon was so obsessed with himself he didn't even notice until an hour later. Harry huffed as he headed down to the great hall, hoping to get a something to eat lest he be forced to go to Colin after dark and ask for directions to the kitchens when suddenly he stopped. Something was very very wrong. Harry felt a chill run up his spine. He whipped around the hallways and drew his wand on instinct. Then he heard it.

" _Kill_."

Harry jumped and looked around frantically.

"Who said that? Show yourself!" Harry yelled angrily clutching his wand so tight his knuckles were white.

" _Rip maim KILL_!" the raspy voice shrieked before all was silent again. Harry looked around nervously before a few minutes passed and he relaxed a bit. But still, he held his wand. He walked down the hallways a bit then jumped and screamed as someone came around the corner.

"Luna!" Harry said as he realized who it was. He clutched his chest and sighed in relief. "You bloody scared me."

"Are you alright Harry? You seem nervous." Luna said dreamily, but her eyes held that famous Ravenclaw intelligence Harry recognized.

"I… I heard something… or someone… it was weird." Harry said quietly. "Hang on what are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be at the feast?"

"I was at a deathday party. They're… invigorating." Luna said with a smile. Harry decided to bite.

"What's a deathday party?" before Luna could respond the scene was ripped apart by a blood-curdling scream. Harry looked at Luna who drew her wand and together the pair ran down the corridor when they arrived several prefects were also there as well as the head girl and Madam Pomfrey who was trying to hold everyone back. Harry and Luna managed to jostle their way forward as the crowd was growing. Morag was sobbing into the female Slytherin prefects chest with her books and papers scattered on the ground. Luna gasped and Harry looked where she was and shuddered. Handing from one of Hogwarts' many torch brackets was Filch's dreaded cat, Mrs. Norris, frozen into some grotesque position and above it were chilling words:

 **THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR BEWARE.**

* * *

Harry buried his face in his hands and groaned.

"This is not your week." Neville said sympathetically.

"Tell me about it. I can't sell his pictures anymore." Colin said sadly.

"Wait what?! You've been selling my pictures?! To who?!" Harry asked slightly horrified.

"Girls mostly. I sold one to Goyle too. But I think he got it for Malfoy to use as target practice" Colin said matter of factly.

"And what have you been spending the money on?!" Harry asked horrified.

"Development potion. So I can take cooler pictures."

"Wait wait wait are you saying I'm not cool?" Harry asked slightly hurt. Then Ginny walked up and cleared her throat. "Hey Gin. Did you know Colin has been selling my pictures?" Harry asked.

"Of course. Who do you think helped him pick the good ones." Ginny asked like it was obvious. "Anyway, that's not important." Ginny dismissed. Harry sputtered indignantly. "I figured out how to fix this… parseltongue… mess."

"How?" Harry asked slightly amazed.

"Don't get too excited yet." Ginny said with a sour face.

"Hiya Harry!"

"Nice to finally meet"

"The Heir of Slytherin"

"Himself!" the Weasley twins joked with a laugh before they each grabbed one of Harry's hands, crisscrossed, for a shake. Harry looked between the two of them slightly suspicious before he cleared his throat.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you two… Ginny has told us… some things." Harry said before cleared his throat. The pair laughed.

"All good things!"

"Right Ginevra?"

"I wish I was taller so I could clock you two." Ginny growled. That just made her brothers laugh.

"Love you too sis!" they said in unison.

"Now Harry!"

"We need to talk about your image."

"It's really taken a hit as of late!"

"Have you contemplated facial reconstruction?"

"We hear all the muggles are doing it" the twins finished before they led the boy away while Ginny, Neville, and Colin followed.

"That's not actually a real thing in the muggle world. It's just a thing in the movies." Colin gripped.

"Is that like the Fellyvision?" one of the twins asked.

"Television. And I suppose it's a bigger more expensive version of a telly program yeah. But the point is that it's either fictional or really really expensive." Harry said with a sigh. The twins both hummed in thought and exchanged a few glances, missing as Harry smirked a bit.

"Well there is another way." the left one said.

"But it can be a little risky." the right commented

"Nothing you can't handle though!

"Of course not." the pair finished before looking at Harry.

"What's your idea, George?" Harry asked the left.

"I'm Fred actually." the other said with a grin.

"Ah, so George." Harry said with a grin at the brother "and Fred" he said looking at right. They both gapped.

"Wait… wait how did you do that?!" they demanded as the boy sauntered away. He chuckled and turned back to the pair as his three companions walked around the stunned forth years to join him.

"George has a small scar on the back of his right ear." Harry explained with a smirk.

"I do?! Fred do I?!" the boy asked as he frantically felt around his ear.

"Oh my god, you actually do!" Fred said in awe. Then the information dawned on him. "We're not completely identical!"

"Harry! Harry, you can't tell Mum!" George begged in a panic.

"I'll send you an owl to tell you where to meet so we can discuss your idea later!" Harry called as he walked away.

"Harry! Harry, please don't tell Mum!" Fred pleaded even as the boy turned the corner.

"HARRY!" they both yelled in unison. Harry laughed loudly.

"How did you do that?" Neville asked in awe. "Even Percy can't tell them apart!"

"Forget Percy! Mum and Dad can't tell them apart! Seriously how did you notice something like that Harry!" Ginny asked in awe.

"It'd probably hardly get noticed by anyone else, but I was really paying attention so I'd figure out how to tell them apart. Now I have blackmail so they don't cause too much havoc while they fix my public image." Harry explained eloquently. Ginny stared at him in awe. Neville though just shook his head.

"Boy am I glad I'm not your enemy." the older boy said with a slight quiver.

"Me too Nev. Me too." Harry said with a grin.

* * *

Harry sat with Luna, Ginny, and Colin in their secret classroom. They were all silent as they contemplated what had happened.

"Is Neville okay Ginny?" Harry finally asked.

"A little shaken up. But I mean can you blame him?! It's not every day you find your tutor petrified in a corridor." Ginny said tiredly.

"Luna. You managed to get a visit in. Did Madam Pomfrey share anything with you?"

"No. But Professor Flitwick gave me this." Luna said before she placed the delicate hand mirror on the table. "Apparently she was holding it when she was found."

"Wait a second…" Colin said curiously before he picked up the mirror and thought for second before he mimicked the pose of the petrified third year who lay in the hospital wing. Harry suddenly stood in shock.

"Oh my god!" Harry cried.

"Yeah right! It's Like those cheesy spy movies my mum loves so much!" Colin exclaimed with a smile.

"James Bond!" Harry nodded with a grin.

"Care to fill us in?" Ginny asked in confusion.

"Watch." Colin insisted before he motioned Harry to stand in front of her. "Even though Harry is blocking your view."

"I can still see you in the mirror!" Ginny said with awe.

"And I can still see you!" Colin said before she stepped out from behind Harry looking dark. "Granger thought someone was following her."

"Or she was avoiding someone… or something." Luna said quietly.

"The first writing… of course!" Ginny suddenly said. "The Heir of Slytherin. It all makes sense!"

"To you maybe." Harry said with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course!" Luna suddenly cried. "Slytherin!"

"Explain please?" Colin asked.

"Slytherin was a huge bigot remember! He wanted all the muggleborns out of Hogwarts."

"So wh…. oh my god." Harry said suddenly.

"All the victims… well except for Mrs. Norris." Colin said quietly. Then he looked down. "Maybe I should start using a mirror around corners?"

"It won't come to that!" Harry insisted though he was worried for his friend. "We know what's happening. Now we just need to figure out who or what is doing it and stop them." Harry insisted.

"Easier said than done Harry. What are four second years gonna do?" Ginny asked nervously.

"Four second years, a third year, and two devilish fourth years." Harry corrected with a grin making the others smile as well " And the answer is I don't know yet. But we're gonna do something."

* * *

Harry rushed into the corridor and looked around then spotted Colin and ran to him.

"Professor Snape's busy getting Astoria's parents and consoling her sister! Did you manage to get a letter to Dumbledore?!" he asked as he ran up to him

"Yeah. but I don't know if it'll get to him in time!" Colin said worriedly.

"Hey, guys!" Ginny called from the end of the corridor. Both she and Luna had Gilderoy Lockhart under wand point as the hapless wizard shuffled along with his hands up in surrender.

"What the… what happened?" Harry asked as they approached.

"We caught this cowardly worm trying to escape!" Ginny snarled. "He was going to leave Greengrass to die!"

"Was he now?" Harry asked viscously before he glared at the man in disgust. "Why am I not surprised? After all, my friends and I have known you were a fraud for three months now."

"You… what? How?!" Lockhart asked in a panic.

"We were in the library and read a few newspapers. Rather strange how most of the stuff in your books happened several years before you were even famous and done by completely different people." Harry said with a smirk. "Trust The Prophet to get the really good stories. Don't worry. I'm sure your name will be ruined even after you come with us. Now let's go!" Harry snapped before he helped Luna and Ginny lead the wizard to were they knew led to Astoria Greengrass and the Chamber of Secrets.

* * *

Harry was looking at his arm curiously when someone cleared her throat. Harry looked up.

"Malfoy is furious you know. He heard about how you tricked his father into freeing that house-elf." Astoria said quietly.

"Well, he bloody deserved it. I still can't believe that man tricked you like that!" Harry said with a glare. Astoria sighed.

"I should have told someone about it or-" she began

"It's alright. I've seen how Voldemort could have tricked you. He has a very charismatic personality" Harry said tiredly.

"Still." Astoria insisted. Then she looked at him again and smiled slightly. "By the way Harry… I never really thanked you for saving me… it was very brave." the girl said with a slight blush. Harry swallowed then sighed.

"Uh… Astoria… I'm sorry but… well, I don't really like you… that way." Harry explained. Astoria blinked then shrunk a little.

"Oh… of course you and Weasley-"

"No no, it's not like that at all!" Harry said rapidly.

"Lovegood?" Astoria asked slightly shocked.

"No, it…" Harry sighed "I'm gay."

"You… what?" Astoria asked in shock.

"I like blokes… but not Colin! Or Neville! Well no I mean I like them but just as friends!" Harry explained before he sighed again and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Oh." Astoria said. "Well, this is embarrassing."

"Yeah for me too." Harry said with a slight grin.

"We can still be friends right?" Astoria asked nervously. Harry laughed.

"Are you kidding? I haven't even come out to the others yet. You officially need to be there for emotional support!" Harry said with a laugh. Astoria grinned then joined him and the pair laughed for a good long while.

* * *

Ginny groaned as she slid into a slouch on the Hogwarts Express.

"Mum is gonna kill me…"

"I'm not even gonna tell Mum what happened this year. When she asks I'm just gonna say it was good and slightly boring in history class." Colin said strictly. Harry laughed a bit.

"Funny. Gran is probably gonna throw me a surprise party." Neville said tiredly as he sat by the door.

"Why?" Luna asked curiously.

"For being brave and helping Harry Potter defeat You-Know-Who. Even though I hardly did anything! Honestly, all I did was hand you that paper Granger was holding."

"It helped a lot, Neville. Even if you don't think it." Harry insisted with a smile. There was a knock at the door and everyone looked up to see Astoria.

"Hi, Harry… I uh… I can't join you guys." she said when the occupants scooched over for her. Daphne, he older sister glared at her head sternly and she sighed. "Mum and Dad want me to stay with Daphne. Apparently, I'm grounded until next year. I just wanted to ask if it was okay if I wrote to you guys. It's probably going to be pretty boring otherwise."

"Of course Astoria!" Ginny said with a smile.

"Whenever you want is fine!" Luna said with a smile.

"You're the official moral support remember?" Harry said with a smirk. The younger girl grinned then turned away. Her sister urged her forward then turned to Harry.

"Thanks again, Potter. For everything." she said with damp looking eyes. Harry smiled.

"Anytime Greengrass." Harry said with a polite bow of his head. The girl nodded then left the compartment.

"Seriously though are we ever going to get a quiet year?" Colin asked

"POTTER!" Draco Malfoy's voice called from the hallway. The five groaned in annoyance.

"Can't he take a hint?" Harry asked deadpanned. The door was whipped open and Draco stared at him seething. The five occupants all had their wands trained on him with spells on their lips when two hands pulled him back.

"Hello, Malfoy!"

"Wonderful to see you again!"

"We spent so much time pranking Harry this year,"

"That we never got you!" the Weasley twins said with a grin.

"So of course next year is going to be doubly fun!"

"But until then!" with that the twins flicked their wrists and Malfoy was enveloped in a great explosion that left his hair pink and blue striped and his skin covered in ever-changing spots.

"Em ot od uoy did tahw?! Siht tuoba ereh lliw rehtaf ym!" the boy screamed before he rushed back to the Slytherin car while everyone he passed began howling with laughter.

"Okay Harry?" the twins asked with a grin.

"Thank you, George, Fred." Harry said looking at each of them. Both their faces fell and they squinted in annoyance.

"Stop that." the said in unison before they left. Harry sighed.

"To answer your question Colin I don't think we're ever going to get a quiet year." Luna said with a sympathetic smile in the blond's direction. The boy just groaned before slumped in his seat. Then he jumped up.

"Oh hey yeah! The photo is done!" Colin said before he jumped up and dug into his travel bag.

"Which photo?" Harry asked.

"The one I got Granger to take." Colin said before he came back down and handed them out. "I got copies made. I'm thinking of making it a tradition ya know? Every year we get a photo? It'll be nice."

"Yeah" Harry said as he watched the little Harry, Ginny, Luna, Colin, Neville, and Astoria laugh in the transfiguration courtyard by the big tree while they studied. "It will." he finished before he tucked the photo into his pocket and sat back to take in Hogwarts one last time before the train began its long journey to London.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-1994

Harry was rushing down the dark street in a panic. He's never lost control quite like that before. But the screams of his aunt, now floating somewhere in the lower atmosphere, still rung in his ears. He weighed his options as he pulled his trunk down the still rain wet street, that glistened in the street lamps. He couldn't get to Luna or Ginny. Luna simply because he didn't know quite where she lived, Ginny because it was on the other end of the country. Even then going to Ginny was a bad idea because her father worked with the ministry and no doubt knew about his now obvious fugitive status. Colin was a possibility but he lacked the means or funds to get a cab to bring him the few miles to the small semi-detached townhouse where the boy lived with his younger brother and two muggle parents. After walking his furtive pace a few blocks Harry slowed down and stopped. He slowly sunk down to the curb and buried his face in his hands. He had been so looking forward to going back to Hogwarts too. This was the exciting year when new classes became available and new privileges were awarded. Now all his hope had been for not.

"So much for a quiet year." Harry muttered in defeat. Suddenly a twig snapped in the bushes across the road. Harry immediately stood. A large black dog emerged from the foliage. Without a second thought, Harry whipped out his wand to defend himself and was suddenly thrown back to the curb as a huge purple monstrosity thundered down the road and stopped in front of him.

* * *

Harry was grateful to the Weasleys for the ride from The Leaky Cauldron to King's Cross, truly, but his brain was still reeling from what Mr. Weasley had revealed to him. Of all the things that had happened, he had not expected that.

"Harry?" Ginny asked worriedly.

"Sorry… I'm just thinking about Black." Harry admitted quietly.

"Does he go above or below Voldemort on the wants to kill you list?" Ginny tried at joking. Harry hummed like a laugh, but Ginny was already cringing. "Sorry."

"No no… it's fine… I need you guys to do that. Otherwise, I'll worry myself into a stupor." Harry admitted

"Sounds like Granger the month before exams." Ginny quipped. Harry groaned.

"Oh if I ever get that bad shoot me." Harry grumbled. Suddenly he was blinded as he walked down the platform by a bright flashing bulb. "Colin!"

"You asked!" Colin said with a wide grin. The Slytherin punched his Hufflepuff friend in the arm even as the boy continued to shake with laughter.

"Hiya Harry!" Neville called from further down the platform. But then Dean and Seamus arrive and Neville walked off with them.

"Hello." Luna said with a smile as she opened a door onto the train. "How are you Harry?"

"Fine thanks."

"I know it must be stressful with Black out and about." Luna said quietly. Colin frowned.

"What? Sirius Black the dangerous escaped convict? What's he got to do with Harry?" Colin asked.

"A lot actually." a girl said behind them. The four turned and Harry smiled.

"Astoria! How was your summer?" Harry asked with a smile.

"Boring. Daphne still won't let me out of her sight…" the young Slytherin complained.

"Astoria!" the said girl cried before she grabbed her sister and dragged her away.

"Bye guys!" she cried sheepishly before she was dragged into the Slytherin compartment. The four entered the train and began searching for a compartment. Unfortunately, the only one they could find that wasn't completely full was occupied by a shabby-looking man who appeared to be asleep, shielding his eyes with a patchy travelling cloak.

"You reckon he's homeless? I heard people sometimes hitch on trains…" Colin remarked.

"With monogrammed luggage labelled 'Professor R.J. Lupin?'" Ginny offered.

"Oh right." Colin said sheepishly.

"Reckons he's deep asleep?" Harry asked quietly.

"Judging by that half-empty bottle of leprechaun vermouth I'd say yes." Luna said quietly.

"Good. Sit down Colin I've got quite a tale." Harry said tiredly.

* * *

Harry woke up in the hospital wing feeling very disoriented. His head was pounding and he was wracked with chills. On other beds a few were wrapped in blankets and were shaking as well, but as far as Harry could see he was the only one who was waking up.

"Easy does it Potter." the matron said as she rushed to his side. "You had a nasty fall according to Professor Lupin."

"What happened?" Harry asked roughly as a blanket was drawn around him.

"It was one of the dementors of Azkaban." a quiet but confident voice said behind him. Harry turned. It was a thin scruffy looking man with dangerous looking scars on his face, and Harry realized he was wearing the same patchy robes as the man who had been sleeping in his train compartment. "Prison guards. They were searching the train for Sirius Black. Thankfully a few older students managed to fight the others off or it would have been quite a nightmare."

"And it caused the disturbances in the train? The frosting and the lights going out?" Harry asked.

"Indeed they did my boy!" Dumbledore called from the entry of the hospital wing. Several other students turned to him with a jump. Harry merely rolled his eyes at the headmaster's dramatics and turned his head partially towards the Professor. "I see you all are beginning to recover. Seeing as how you all missed the feast I took the liberty of bringing you all a portion of the wonderful food." as he said this four trays began floating around the room with sandwiches, apples, pumpkin juice and small bowls of pudding. Harry ignored everything but for some reason, Lupin took a bowl of chocolate pudding and thrust it towards him.

"Chocolate helps with the dementor's chilling effect. Plus eating helps the body warm up. You should also try to drink some pumpkin juice." Lupin said with a smile. Harry instantly liked this man. He wasn't condescending and was willing to explain his reasoning. It reminded him of Snape in some ways, though Snape did tend to have a holier-than-thou attitude when it came to potions. Harry took the pudding and almost immediately after taking a bite felt infinitely better. He opened his mouth to thank the scraggly Professor but Dumbledore began to speak again.

"Well now that you've all been fed and watered I'm afraid I'm here on official business." the old man said with a sympathetic smile. "This year the ministry has organized for Hogwarts to host the dementors of Azkaban."

"You mean those things are going to be floating around the school?!" a Ravenclaw fourth year asked in horror.

"No Miss. Wrentham, but they will be stationed at every entrance to the ground. The Ministry is concerned for the safety of the students following the escape of Sirius Black. Now I must caution you all." Dumbledore said as he swept a more serious face across the room. "Dementors are terribly vicious creatures. If they perceive that you are hindering them they will show you no mercy. It is in the best interest of your safety that you distance yourself." instantly Dumbledore's intense expression softened. "Now then! It is late and I'm sure you would all like to return to your houses and reunite with friends. I bid you all goodnight." a few older students murmured a farewell to the Professor. Harry merely turned to get off the uncomfortable hospital wing mattress.

"I would suggest you finish that before you leave." Professor Lupin offered with a kind smile, gesturing to the pudding. Harry looked down and compiled. The Professor nodded then left the hospital wing.

* * *

Harry entered the Slytherin common room a short while later and sighed. It was nice to be back.

"Harry!" Morag called before Harry was suddenly caught in a hug and began spitting out her black curls.

"Morag you're suffocating me with your hair." Harry complained. The girl withdrew frowning worriedly.

"What happened? I heard you fainted on the train."

"One of the dementors went into our compartment. It's alright though our new defence Professor managed to fight it off. He seems pretty competent actually." Harry remarked with a smirk.

"Really? Well, that's a first." Morag said with genuine surprise. Someone cleared their throat and Harry looked over.

"You alright Potter?" Draco Malfoy asked from his seat on the couch. Blaise Zabini groaned under his breath and rolled his eyes at the blond. Harry just gapped.

"Uh… yeah… I'm fine…" Harry said quietly.

"Good." Draco said quietly before he went back to his book. Harry just frowned before he walked towards his dorm, Rowle was standing by the door and frowned.

"That was weird." Harper said quietly.

"I know right." Harry agreed. There was silence for a few seconds. "How was your summer?"

"Piss off Potter." Rowle snapped back. Harry smiled.

"Nice to know some things never change Rowle" Harry commented with a laugh before he settled into his bed with a tired sigh.

* * *

Harry opened the paper and sighed.

"Another sighting."

"I know, Seamus was shouting about it all morning."Ginny remarked tiredly.

"I still can't believe some guy hated you enough to break out of prison just to kill you. I thought Voldemort was bad enough." Colin said tiredly as the four walked down the halls towards the library for a bit of essay writing.

"At least Harry is much more likely to be able to survive an attack from Sirius Black." Luna said with a smile.

"Thanks Luna. good to know you consider me competent enough to survive finally." Harry said sardonically. Suddenly a bunch of students ran past the four. Harry and the others frowned as more kept coming.

"Hey, Neville!" Harry called to the fourth year Gryffindor. "What's going on?"

"Someone was just injured in Hagrid's class!" Neville cried over the crowd before he continued following the crowd. Harry and the other looked at each other before they followed the crowd. Students began to crowd near the entrance of the hospital wing, a few moments later Hagrid appeared carrying a student in his arm. Harry couldn't help but scoff.

"Oh, of course, it's Malfoy. He's probably just laying it on thick."

"Look at his face." Colin said with a wince. Indeed the blond had three angry claw marks across his jaw and Harry couldn't help but wince in sympathy. Harry spotted a bushy head nearby and moved towards the Ravenclaw. "Granger! You were in class with him, what happened?"

"We were working with the hippogriffs, I think it was startled by a snake pendant he was wearing. As far as I could tell he hadn't done anything to insult the creature. He did last week but managed to get away unharmed. Fairly sure he learned his lesson." Hermione admitted with a haughty smirk. Harry rolled his eyes. Honestly, Hermione Granger was way too obsessed with being right. He walked back over to the others and explained what happened. Ginny bit her lip.

"This is not gonna end well for Hagrid." Luna said quietly.

"I agree. Though honestly this was bound to happen. I mean last month we were working with Fluffy. Fluffy! The giant angry dog that has three heads that like to bite!" Colin said with a slight panic.

"Though that time he was happily running around on the lawn, his tail was even waging." Luna remarked with a smile. Harry chuckled.

"The more you say the gladder I am that I took Ancient Runes and Arithmancy, even if they are harder subjects, I'm at no risk of death." Harry said as the group disappeared along with the rest of the crowd.

"I'm starting to wish I had taken Arithmancy, Divinations is mind-numbingly boring." Ginny complained

"I find it fascinating." Luna said quietly.

"Honestly Ginny Arithmancy is just Maths with new symbols."

"Not everyone went to muggle primary Colin." Ginny snarked in annoyance. "There isn't even a public primary school in Ottery ."

"She right there isn't. The closest one is in West Hill."

"You guys really do live in the middle of nowhere." Colin said tiredly. Suddenly two arms draped over Harry's shoulder.

"Harry!"

"Good ta see ya!"

"How have"

"You been?" the Weasley twins asked. Harry smiled but stepped out from their arms.

"Well that you Fred, George." Harry said looking at each of two made a sour face.

"Would you stop that?" they both asked.

"No. I don't think I will." Harry said with a smirk.

"And to think we're doing something nice for him."

"I know." they remarked to each other. "Can you tell your possy you'll meet them later?" Harry rose an eyebrow

"See you later Harry." Colin said with a smile before he and the girls walked away, though Ginny glared at her brothers warningly before walking off.

"Come on little Harry, we have an early Christmas gift for you." the twin on the left said with a crooked finger. Harry frowned but followed the pair into a deserted hallway.

* * *

"I'm going to kill those two." Ginny complained as she watched Harry unfold the map on the table in their secret room.

"Oh come on Ginny, they're not so bad." Harry said with a smile.

"You only like them because you have blackmail against them and they won't prank you." Ginny snarked.

"Wow… it really can see all of Hogwarts." Colin remarked as he unfolded to reveal various levels on the dungeons. "Geez, how many dungeon levels are there?"

"Twelve." Luna said dreamily

"Where was this two years ago." Colin said in nostalgia.

"Do you think Voldemort would have shown up on this?" Ginny suddenly asked.

"I think your brothers would have noticed that don't you think? Voldemort waltzing around Hogwarts? If not we have to have a serious talk with them." Harry remarked.

"I'll ask them." Ginny said with a nod.

"Other than that I'm not sure what we'll be using this for. But it will definitely come in handy." Harry said before he folded it up and wiped the marauder's map clean.

* * *

Harry stood with Morag at the fountain courtyard deep in thought. Morag was talking about something but he wasn't paying attention then something caught his ear.

"What? What did you just say?"

"I was just wondering how Black keeps getting passed the dementors." Morag said thoughtfully.

"Fair point but that isn't the crux of the issue right now." Harry said thoughtfully. Morag rose an eyebrow as Harry's three friends arrived. Together the group began the trek down to Hogsmeade. Dumbledore had decided to agree to allow the weekends to continue believing that Sirius Black would not risk recapture by attacking in broad daylight. Harry wasn't about to protest, though Professor Snape had warned him to be vigilant.

"Interesting night." Luna said with a smile.

"Interesting?! Interesting is not what I call my brother almost getting killed!" Ginny snapped.

"But you don't even like your brother." Colin said quietly.

"Neither do you! He's still your brother! Granted you don't have to put up with his incessant questions anymore." Ginny said in exasperation.

"What do you mean by interesting?" Morag asked in slight confusion.

"Well think about it. Harry is famous. He's been all over the paper ever since Sirius Black escapes. The whole world knows what house and year he's in. so why was he in the fourth year Gryffindor boys' dorm?"

"That's exactly what I was thinking!" Harry said "he must have seen a newspaper by now? I mean there all over the bloody school! If he can get passed the dementors he would have seen one by now!" Harry said as he stepped through the castle gates onto the road leading to the town proper.

"Maybe he read it wrong?" Morag offered.

"Maybe he doesn't know how to read." Luna said thoughtfully. The group turned to her. "I've read that prolonged exposure to dementors can cause early onset dementia and partial amnesia."

"I hope not." Harry muttered under his breath.

"I'm not sure that's actually a thing." Morag said quietly. Suddenly Colin hissed.

"Malfoy." Harry looked up and forward. The blond was walking up the road back to Hogwarts with Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, and the usual suspects of Crabbe and Goyle. The five stopped and watched him darkly. But as the older blond passed all he did was look at Harry and nod.

"Potter." he said quietly before he kept walking. The five turned and stared.

"That was… really really weird." Colin said quietly. Harry groaned and rubbed his temples.

"This whole year has." Harry said before he looked up and frowned. "What is Cornelius Fudge doing in Hogsmeade with the Professors?" the group turned to spot the portly man. Harry frowned and watched as he whispered something to Rosmerta who balked. "Wait here." Harry said before he pulled out his invisibility cloak, kept on his person as a precaution. Morag squeaked in shock and started hissing questions at the other three demanding answers.

* * *

Harry threw another book across the table in anger before he rubbed his palms into his eyes again. Ginny watched it and her mouth twisted into pain.

"Is he still upset?" Astoria whispered as she walked up to the door of the abandoned classroom Harry had made his base.

"Can you blame him? It's not every day you find out a dirty great traitor is your-" Ginny started before she grimaced and mouthed 'Godfather' Astoria sighed before she entered the room.

"Hey."

"Hi." Harry said without looking up at her. Astoria sighed then looked around and smirked.

"Could be worse." she offered. Harry scoffed and looked up.

"How exactly could this be worse?"

"Better than a Malfoy." Astoria said quietly.

"What?" Harry asked shocked.

"Narcissa Malfoy is my godmother. Think about that. Draco Malfoy is practically my cousin. He was my only playmate besides Daphne for ten years." Astoria said with a smirk. Harry groaned in sympathy.

"Okay. it could be worse but this is still pretty bad." Harry said quietly.

"Harry." Luna said as she walked in face set in a confused frown "I have a question."

"Yeah Lu?" Harry asked.

"Why was Black in the fourth year dorm?" she asked.

"How should I kn-" Harry started before he gasped in dawning understanding. "If he was my Godfather he would have had to have been at my christening. Which means he damn well should know how old I am! Especially if he made it his mission to murder me! Even if he assumed I was in the same house as my parents he would have been in the third year dorm! Unless-"

"He wasn't looking for you." Ginny finished in shock.

"Apparently he was looking for someone who wasn't in the dorm. Since no one was dead." Luna said with a thoughtful smile.

"Who is he looking for then?!" Ginny asked in confusion.

"I have no idea… but I think I know who might." Harry said before he dashed out of the classroom heading for the defence office and Professor Lupin.

* * *

The bell rang signifying the end of the last class of the day. Harry smiled and began packing up his various ingredients.

"Bottle your potions and bring them to my desk. Potter, stay behind a moment." Snape snarked from the front of the class. Harry frowned in confusion before he nodded at Ginny. As the class emptied Harry brought his bottled potion to the front. "Mr. Potter. Allow me to be blunt."

"Always Professor." Harry said with a smile. The Professor rose an eyebrow but made no comment.

"I have noticed you spending quite a bit of time with Professor Lupin."

"I have Professor. He's giving me private lessons." Harry explained seriously. The dark man sneered.

"Mr. Potter I think it would be in your best interests to distance yourself from that man."

"Why is that Professor?" Harry asked seriously.

"He is highly dangerous Mr. Potter. It would be in the interest if your health and safety to cut all ties with that man." Snape insisted. Harry frowned harshly.

"With all due respect Professor, I think I know how to take care of myself. I would think I would have proven that to you by now." Harry said with a sneer. Snape was unimpressed.

"I am trying to help you Potter!." the Professor snapped angrily. Harry frowned and stood up straighter.

"And I am informing you that I respect your opinion Professor, but I'm also going to respectfully ignore it." Harry said with a strong tone before he left the classroom leaving his fuming head of house behind.

* * *

Harry had never really understood quidditch. He enjoyed flying, but he never really saw the appeal of trying to kill each other a thousand feet in the air. But still, he had his house pride. And he could appreciate the skill required to maintain a ten-year winning streak. Or rather ridiculously cunning use of sabotage and cheating. Which is brought him into the stands to watch that pivotal Gryffindor vs Slytherin quidditch match.

"Get your commemorative 'We're Better than Gryffindor 10 years Running' pins right here!" Blaise called from the stands. "All proceeds go to the Save the Weasleys foundation. So we don't have to look at their ugly robes anymore."

"I'd be careful how you market that Zabini." Harry snapped in irritation. The Italian boy smirked until Draco walked up and punched him.

"Ow. What the hell mate." Draco hissed something at him and he rolled his eyes before turning back to Harry. Harry frowned as Malfoy walked off towards the stands. "Sorry did I say Weasleys? I meant Potter. The Save Potter foundation. Maybe if we get enough money we'll be able to pay for a personal auror perimeter at all times." Harry rolled his eyes and motioned to the aurors that were currently guarding the quidditch match, in case Black slipped into the crowds somehow.

"Ministry already has that covered thanks. And you do know that the Weasley twins hexed all those this morning right and its turning people's skin red gold right?"

"What?! when?!" Blaise cried in panic before he started frantically checking all the pins for hexes and charms. As Harry walked up the stairs into the stands Ginny came and floated up to him with a grin.

"Thanks, Harry. Any chance you'll be rooting for Gryffindor this time?"

"Sorry Gin. Not a chance." Harry said with a smile.

"Aw come on! Malfoy is on your team! He's bloody captain!" Ginny said with a pout as she crossed her arms.

"Sorry Gin but I happen to like the trophy sitting on the common room mantle." Harry said with a smile. The ginger huffed before she flew back down to where the team was warming up. Ten minutes later Harry was in a sea of cheering students. He and Rowle even exchanged a jubilant smile, though Rowle had immediately followed it with a shudder of disgust. He and Morag were both pounding their fists against the wooden rail in front of them as Slytherin was leading the game 60 to 40

"Weasley 7 is giving- well why can't I call her Weasley seven Professor? I do call Fred and George 4 and 5- any way that girl is giving Malfoy a run for his money folks, despite the score it's still anyone's game!" Lee Jordan called over the speaker. Harry had to admit the boy was right. Malfoy was definitely skilled, but Ginny was lighter on a broom then he was and was used to getting pushed around by her brothers in their own friendly matches and wasn't taking it from the blond.

"Come on Malfoy don't let the blood traitor win!" Rowle screamed in irritation. Harry snarled but Morag put a hand on his arm.

"Ignore him! Just enjoy the game!" Morag shouted over the crowd. Suddenly a collective gasp drew Harry's attention again. Both Malfoy and Ginny were racing toward one of the towers fast on the snitches trail. Harry watched as Malfoy grew more and more frantic as the snitch raced towards the tower. Harry held his breath about 10 feet before the tower Draco pulled up, predicting where the snitch would be next, but Ginny stayed on it and the lateral G's made her and the snitch shoot up passed Malfoy gaining a lead of at least three feet.

"How did she do that?!" Rowle demanded in shock "Potter your her friend how did she do that?!"

"Courage. Malfoy could have done it too if he hadn't chickened out." Harry snarked with a smirk. Then the three of them disappeared into the low clouds of impending rain. The crowd waited with bated breath for the three to appear, even the teams were distracted and hovered in place watching the clouds waiting for either of the seekers to race down with the glittering snitch in hand or else continuing the chase. Finally Ginny returned. But she was not alone. The stands erupted into panic as the ginger dodged and weaved around the half dozen or so rippling black shapes of the dementors. Harry leapt into action he jumped on the stands and lifted his wand.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" he screamed. Out of his wand burst a huge glittering blur that raced around Ginny, protecting the girl. But suddenly the dementors chose a different easier victim. Malfoy was also scrambling to avoid the dementors but they were quickly blocking all of his possible escape routes. Still worse Harry knew he couldn't cast his patronus that far. Already it was faltering as he cast it to protect Ginny. Then suddenly Draco let go of his broom. The stands gasped and cried out in alarm as Malfoy slipped off the broom and started falling for the ground. Several Professors leapt up to save the boy. When suddenly a blur of red and gold flew under the boy. As it did Dumbledore lifted his wand and a great phoenix burst into the air and scorched the dementors in ethereal flames. The black beasts fled in a whirl. Finally Ginny landed on the pitch with Draco Malfoy riding behind her. The entire crowd burst into jubilation even as a swath of Gryffindors and Slytherins rushed out of the stands and onto the pitch.

"Alright, Malfoy?" Ginny finally asked as she caught her breath.

"Yeah… thanks." Draco said panting himself.

"No problem. You would have done the same for me right?" Ginny asked seriously. The boy looked at her then nodded.

"Yeah... yeah, I would." he said. Harry finally rushed up and gave Ginny a tight hug.

"Bloody scared me!" he snapped. Ginny just hugged back. Then Harry looked at Malfoy.

"Alright, Malfoy?"

"Yeah."

"You owe her."

"Harry!" Ginny hissed in annoyance.

"What he does. He's treated your family like shit for years and you still saved him!"

"Still!"

"No no… he's right." Draco muttered before he took a deep breath and held out his hand "Good game Weasley. And thanks again."

"Don't mention it Malfoy." Ginny said with a slight smile. Suddenly Professor Snape walked over. He looked as if he'd swallowed something particularly bitter. Finally, he cleared his throat.

"50 points to Slytherin for that very impressive spellwork Mr. Potter. Very resourceful of you."

"Thank you Professor." Harry said with a respectful bow of his head. The man nodded before he looked at Ginny and sneered before he took a deep breath.

"20 points to Gryffindor for exceptional bravery and commendable sportsmanship Miss. Weasley." the austere Professor said before he turned on his heel and stalked away. The three students gapped in shock, Ginny dropping her broom on the ground with a dull thud.

"I think that's the most points Professor Snape has ever given to Gryffindor… ever." Draco said quietly. Then he sighed and ran a hand through his hair and slicked it back before walking over to the rest of the team.

"Some game. Too bad no one won." Harry said quietly. Ginny snorted.

"Really Harry what kind of seeker do you take me for?" Ginny asked smugly before she showed off her other hand where the golden snitch was lazily flapping.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding!" Harry said in shock. He looked up and Ginny's smug face and groaned. "I shouldn't have convinced you to try out."

"Not my problem!" Ginny cried as she walked over to madam hooch. Harry just groaned as the woman called for attention to announce the winners of the 334th annual Hogwarts quidditch cup.

* * *

Harry was walking down the bridge with Luna and Neville down to Hagrid's Hut.

"I still can't believe that The Ministry is intending to execute Buckbeak. I mean it was an accident."

"They're a Class XXXX creature Neville. They require a caregiver with proper training and certification. Neither of which Hagrid has. In the eyes of the law Hagrid should be in Azkaban right now. Dumbledore saved Hagrid's life with this deal." Harry explained.

"It is tragic though. I have some lovely pork chops for Buckbeak. He deserves a nice last meal." Luna said quietly.

"Granger has been trying to save him you know. Claiming Malfoy was the guilty party."

"She likes Hagrid. But then I can't really blame her, Hagrid is a gentle soul."

As they stepped off the bridge Neville tensed up.

"What are you doing here Weasley!" Neville complained. Ronald turned from where he had been comforting a sobbing Hermione and glared.

"None of your business Longbottom!" the Gryffindor snapped. Hermione sniffed and turned to the other three.

"They already… he's already dead." she whimpered. Luna looked at her sympathetically before she hugged the older Ravenclaw. Both of the older boys were now glaring at each other while Harry shook his head at their antics. Suddenly Ron yelped and dropped the patchy haired rat in his hand and promptly covered his bloody fingers.

"He bit me!" Ron exclaimed in shock. Then he yelped again. "Scabbers! Scabbers come back!" the redhead called before he started chasing after the rat with a few stumbles. The others chased after the fourth year Gryffindor with interest. Finally, the boy captured his escaping pet. When he looked up to the other he paled. "Hermione look out!" the whole group turned and immediately screamed and ducked as a massive mangy looking black dog leapt over the teens and snapped at Ron. The boy tried to scramble away until eventually the dog grabbed the struggling boy's leg in its slathering jaws and dragged him down the roots a gnarled old tree.

"Ron!" Neville cried in shock before he rushed towards the tree.

"Longbottom! Wait!" Hermione tried to warn. One of the gnarled limbs suddenly swept out and slammed Neville away.

"Ooooo…." the three others winced as the boy landed with a pained groan.

"That's the whomping willow. It's a breed of animate trees in the same family as the gallowing stump. I thought you were good at Herbology!" Granger snapped in her typical know-it-all fashion

"I've never seen one that old before." Neville parried as he lay in the damp grass. "We only saw saplings in Herbology." he rolled over and looked at the tree that was once again stilled, looking innocent.

"Alright. Granger, take Neville to the hospital wings, then go get Professor Lupin, then go to Professor Snape and tell him and Ginny what's happened, then go find Professor McGonagall. Luna and I are going to chase after the dog." Harry ordered rapid fire. Granger frowned at his commanding tone but nodded and helped the Gryffindor to his feet. "How do we get past the tree?" Harry asked Luna. The blond drew her wand with a smile.

"Immobulus!" she cried. The trees froze instantly. "After you."

"Thanks." Harry said before he led the way down into the tree's roots. As the pair entered Luna pointed her wand through the base of the roots and undid the spell. Then Harry opened the marauders' map.

"So where does this lead?" Luna asked.

"The Shrieking Shack." Harry said with confusion. "Why would there be a tunnel to the Shrieking Shack."

"Rumor has it, it used to be Helga Hufflepuff's summer home." Luna offered with a smile.

"Really? Huh." Harry reasoned before he closed and cleared the map again. "Let go rescue Weasley."

* * *

It took Harry and Luna 30 minutes to get through the tunnel to the other side. The house was horribly dusty and the floor creaked ominously, though there was a helpful trail where Weasley had been dragged. Harry drew his wand and crept into the room. In the back corner on a rotting mattress was Weasley, his leg bleeding and torn.

"Weasley, where's the dog?" Harry demanded. Ronald merely shook his head and pointed at something behind them.

"It's not a dog, it's an animagus!" he cried in fright. Luna and Harry both turned around as the door was slammed closed with a squeal. Both of the third years pointed their wands at the grimy man before them.

"Hello, Godfather." Harry said quietly. The man's eyes lit up a little.

"Harry… who told you? Oh, it doesn't matter. It's good to see you. You can help me. We can finish it!" the man said as he smiled, showing dirty teeth.

"Harry won't be helping you with anything Mr. Black. Not until we learn all of what's going on." Luna said warningly. That just made the man bark out a laugh.

"Mr. Black? Mr. Black! Ha! Mr. Black." the mass murdered said with shaking mirth. Suddenly the door blasted open. Professor Lupin stood in the doorway for a few moments. "Remus!" the murderer cried with a smile.

"Sirius…" the man said quietly. He then froze when the ragged man threw himself at him. Harry baulked.

"Professor Snape was right! It was you who let him into the castle!" Harry shouted.

"No Harry, look it's complicated." Professor Lupin tried to explain as he pushed Sirius away.

"I defended you to Professor Snape! I lied to my friends for you!" Harry growled angrily. Remus seemed to be physically pained by Harry's words.

"Oh, I knew he was a werewolf." Luna said quietly.

"Oh I know you knew but Colin and Ginny didn't." Harry said looking at her. The defence Professor was looking at both of them slightly pale.

"You knew? But how?"

"Well apart from you disappearing every full moon, I recognized the potion Professor Snape gave you." Harry said seriously. As if on cue the door was shoved open again.

"Expariallmus!" Professor Snape cried. Ron's wand was lifted from blacks hand. "Oh look at the happy reunion! I told Dumbledore you'd been helping your old friend into the castle! Now the proof is before my eyes."

"Professor, I don't think we have the full picture." Luna said quietly. But Snape was out for blood.

"I could kill you right now Back, but then, the dementors have been so longing to see you." the dark man sneered as he walked up to Black and jabbed him in the neck with his wand. Black seemed to pale even further at the potions masters words. "The dementors kiss… it's said to be unbearable to watch, but I'll do my best."

"Expariallmus!" two voices cried from the doorway. Snape's wand flew out of his hand and Ginny caught it expertly. Colin and Ginny both stood in the doorway impressively.

"Alright, Ron?" Ginny asked.

"No… yes…. Maybe?! I have no idea what the bloody hell is going on!" Ron complained.

"Miss. Weasley, I demand you return my wand!" Snape growled menacingly.

"I don't think so Professor." Harry said sternly. "Now. I think I'm owed some answers. Why did you escape from Azkaban Black, and who exactly have you been searching the castle for?" Harry asked. Snape frowned in confusion. Then Sirius Black cleared his throat and pointed in Ron's direction..

"That rat!" he snarled. Everyone turned to Ron in utter confusion.

* * *

Snape was still glaring at Sirius even as he helped Professor Lupin bring the bound Peter Pettigrew through the tunnel. Meanwhile Ginny and Harry were helping the injured Ron through the tunnel.

"I really am sorry about this… it probably hurts a bit."

"A bit! I'm probably never gonna walk again!" Ron snapped angrily.

"Oh Ron, don't be dramatic, Pomphrey 'll have you fixed in a second." Ginny groaned.

"Did Granger tell you if Neville was okay?" Harry asked the red-haired girl.

"He's still in the hospital wing. Pomphrey wanted to make sure there was no internal damage." Colin said. "I passed Granger in the hall and she told me to help him there. Then Ginny came and got me."

"I'm honestly surprised she listened to me." Harry said quietly. Finally, the soft light at the end of the tunnel began to brighten. The group climbed out of the tree after Luna once again immobilized the tree. Sirius stopped and looked up at the castle and sighed.

"I've dreamed of walking through those gates a free man for weeks now…" Sirius said quietly. Harry smiled. "I must admit I was a little shocked when I heard you were in Slytherin. But you seem quite happy, and you have some fine friends. You all remind me of your father and our friends if I'm being honest."

"I don't know if we're Marauders. But we certainly have given a few Professors a run for their money." Harry said with a smile.

"Harry!" Ginny cried suddenly. The Slytherin slowly turned and paled. Lupin was curling in on himself as the pale full moon slowly emerged from its cloudy shroud. Snape had turned his wand away from Peter to the man in shaking fright, and Peter, seeing an escape route, slowly transformed and disappeared into the undergrowth. Then all hell broke loose.

* * *

Harry woke to the bright lights of the hospital wing in a groan.

"Harry!" Ginny cried before she hugged the boy furiously. "Thank goodness you're okay."

"What happened?"

"Later." Colin said quietly as the matron came over and fussed over him. Two mugs of hot chocolate later Harry was mercifully free of the matron's overbearing attention. In the classroom Harry was stunned to find Professor Snape and Professor Lupin, along with Ron Weasley on a crutch, Granger sitting nervously, Neville, Astoria and Luna.

"What is going on?" Harry asked in confusion.

"We'll start at the beginning." Snape began. "After Professor Lupin's… blatant oversight caused us to lose Pettigrew" his glare at Lupin was poisonous as his lesson plans, though the tired looking man seemed to be sheepishly wincing instead of being annoyed "and you and Black ran off into the forest I sent your friends up to the castle with Mr. Weasley. I found you and Black by the lake. I conjured stretchers for the both of you, a few minutes later Black woke up and explained what had happened. But as we were walking through the forest the most peculiar thing happened." the potions master turned his virulent gaze to Hermione and Astoria. "Miss. Granger, and Miss. Greengrass all appeared with a certain executed hippogriff."

"What? But you said he was dead." Harry said now very confused. Hermione wrung her hands a bit.

"Well, you see… I was on my way to speak to Professor McGonagall when I was approached by Professor Dumbledore… last year I had been using a time turner so I could take all of the elective courses, so I could decide what to continue with. This year I decided to take three elective instead of just two, so I was still using the time turner. Professor Dumbledore told me he needed me to use the time turner to spare two innocent lives. I wasn't entirely sure what he meant but I figured Buckbeak was innocent, but when I pulled out the time turner Greengrass saw me and demanded to know what was going on. I decided to take her with me."

"We managed to get Buckbeak away from Hagrid's right under the Minister for Magic's nose. We were intending to just release him into the forest, but Granger said we should lead him in further, so that he would go further away and the ministry wouldn't catch him again. And then we found Professor Snape and Sirius Black with you on a stretcher. Professor Snape told us to give the hippogriff to Black. So he flew away and we went with Professor Snape and you back to the castle." Astoria explained.

"So he escaped? The dementors didn't catch him?" Harry said with intense relief.

"Your rather impressive patronus charm saw to that Harry." Professor Lupin said with a touch of pride. "Professor Snape told me about it." Harry smiled.

"Well, I had an excellent teacher." Harry said. Lupin sighed.

"I'm afraid I am no longer your teacher Harry." Remus explained.

"Rightly so." Snape muttered under his breath.

"What?" Harry asked in shock "but you're the best we've had!"

"I'm a danger, Harry. I was a fool to think that nothing like this would happen." Remus explained seriously. "I've already handed in my resignation."

"But-" Harry began to say.

"I'm sorry Harry, But this is for the best." Remus explained before he stood and left the room. Professor Snape also stood and nodded to the room before sweeping out. Harry sighed.

"What happens now?" Granger asked quietly.

"I can finally go back to not getting accidentally murdered!" Ron snarked before getting onto his crutch and hobbling out of the room.

"I'm sorry, he's such a drama queen." Ginny said with a roll of his eyes.

"You're welcome to return whenever you like Granger. You seem to be resourceful when you want to be and we could use someone like you." Harry said thoughtfully. Hermione frowned.

"I rather think I'll decline that invitation. You and your friends have a bad reputation of getting into trouble that I would not like to follow me."

"Suit yourself, Granger." Astoria said with a grin. The bushy haired Ravenclaw merely sniffed and walked out of the room. "She'll be back. She'll never admit it but she had fun breaking the rules."

"Hopefully she won't come back till she relaxes a bit." Ginny argued.

"Granger? Relax? You're kidding right?" Harry said with a smirk. The room chuckled merrily.

* * *

Harry stood in the train compartment door with a sigh.

"Where are Luna and Colin?" Ginny asked in confusion.

"Dunno." Harry said. He stepped out of the door and walked down the hall to look at the platform. He couldn't see either blond so he turned back to the compartment. As he stepped into the hallway two first years ran past him and he almost splayed out onto the floor. But two arms caught him and he landed into a firm chest.

"Alright Potter?" Draco asked with a raised eyebrow. Harry stared at him with a slight blush.

"Uh… yeah… sorry." Harry said as he stood up and straightened his shirt. Draco merely nodded.

"See ya around Potter." the blond said before we passed the shorter boy and walked away. Harry swallowed a bit then turned around. Ginny was smirking at him from the compartment door.

"So how long has that been a thing?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Harry said quietly. Ginny scoffed.

"I grew up with six boys, and I know when boys like somebody. You like Malfoy."

"You're crazy." Harry said quietly.

"Sure." Ginny said with a wider smirk. "So when are you going to say something."

"Drop it Ginny."

"Hey, guys." Colin said as he and Luna walked into the compartment. "Sorry we're late, Weasley had a letter for you." the boy handed the letter to Harry.

"Why did Ron have a letter for Harry?"

"Apparently Sirius seemed to think they were friends." Colin said quietly.

"Well, we did go to rescue him." Luna said quietly.

"What's it say?" Ginny asked with a smile.

"He's in mediterranean somewhere. Apparently, Dumbledore has been funnelling him money after Professor Snape explained what happened in the shack." Harry said as he read the letter with a smile.

"Really? Well that surprisingly nice of him." Luna said quietly.

"I'm still kind of annoyed with him, to be honest." Harry said quietly. "He always seemed to be on the sidelines."

"Let's forget Dumbledore and school!" Colin argued. "Let's just celebrate that Sirius is free. also, our picture is done!" Colin said with a grin.

"Oh let me see!" Ginny cried and the group all crowded around Colin as he showed off the four of them, Astoria, Neville, Fred and George, and even Granger, though she was hiding behind a book, sitting by the lake.

"You're getting better at these every year Colin." Luna said, smiling. Harry looked from the photo back to the letter and smiled.

"I think this has been the best year yet."

"Here's to each year being better then the last" Ginny said with a smile.

"Here here!" Colin cried before the train lurched forward and left the ancient village and magic castle behind.


End file.
